


Bad Boys Do It Well

by slyyywriting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting
Summary: Rumor is that Bucky wants to ask you out but word on the street was that you didn’t date bad boys.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Bad Boys Do It Well

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally from my tumblr but I'm posting it here in case I wake up one day and decide I want to delete my tumblr account.

You were being an inconvenience to your co-workers that much you could tell from the curious glances, raised eyebrows and side eyes. But none of that mattered because you were not very good at conflict resolution in fact you would rather suffer trying to map out escapes routes rather than face something, or in this case _someone_ , head on. So you slump awkwardly at the conference room desk despite not being part of the team using it, hoping you blended in, as members of Captain America’s team passed by the halls.

One team member was looking around the various cubicle spaces as he walked with a swagger filled with strength, authority and purpose. Each step stomping the floor down heavily with his booted feet, body clad in all black leather, knives and guns clutched all over. He briefly glanced inside the conference room when who he was looking for could not be found in the office space and you hurriedly grabbed a random folder to hide your face. The intern next to you sighs and tugs the folder back out of your hands, grunting at their tenacity.

If someone asks, no, you were not avoiding anyone in particular because the Avengers and people like you worked together like a perfectly oiled machine. But if no one asks, then yes, you were avoiding a gruff super soldier after he aggressively threatened your crazy ex-boyfriend that he would use his larynx as a bow tie if he showed his ugly mug anywhere near Avengers Tower.

And now, everyone in the floor that you were supposed to be the head of, had been gossiping about how Bucky had a crush on you and was apparently asking around about your likes and interests which meant him asking you out was foreseeable. Unfortunately for you and for Bucky, you were too timid to be with someone who exudes murder vibes so like a reasonable adult, you’ve been evading him to avoid hurt feelings.

When the coast is clear, you finally let the folder go and sneak out the room back to your own office. Just as you push your door open, a low, deep voice calls for your name startling a yelp out of you.

“Whoa, it’s just me doll. Didn’t mean t’ scare ya.” The man, corded with thick muscles enveloped in tactical leather gives you a panty-dropping smile. Or at least he hopes that was the desired effect.

“Uhh, no yeah. Just, y’know, had too many uhh, coffees today.” You swallow down your increasing heart rate. The glint in the man’s eyes flickers out and his metal hand slowly slips behind his back.

You blink up at him as his face becomes unreadable before turning into a scowl, one that seemed to be permanently etched on his face. The interaction had become awkward now as the white noise around the office grows louder every second neither of you speak. Finally he clears his throat.

“Well uhh, I guess I should go then. I was just, y’know, headed to the uhh interrogation rooms. Work stuff.” He points a thumb to the east side of the building as he shifts to stand on to the balls of his feet, swaying slightly back and forth. “Saw you in the hallway and just came to say hi. So, ‘hi’.”

“ _Hi_ , Bucky.” You respond, voice too breathy like you just ran from one side of the floor to another. Hah! But he doesn’t have to know that.

A long pause and another then a nod between the two of you and you retreat to your office and close the door, leaning on it with your back, listening to heavy footsteps getting farther from your spot. Only when outside was quiet did you let out a breath.

Bucky curses himself under his breath, wincing at the interaction that just occurred. He pushes the fresh cup of coffee in his hand unto an employee he passes by with a low growl before going back to room he was supposed to be in.

A red head gives him a short glance as he enters a dimly lit room with a large viewing window to which he responds with a deeper scowl than the one he was already wearing.

“At least she accepted the coffee.” The red head sighs out as she observes a perp on the other side of the window. Bucky replies with a small grunt which makes her smirk. “So, she didn’t accept the coffee? What she tell you this time, she doesn’t drink it?”

“Can we just drop it?” he responds, voice cold. A conscious effort of not wanting to be teased.

“If I told you to give up and find someone else, would you?” she’s looking at him now with a smirk but she doesn’t wait for an answer as she opens a side door and crosses to the other room.

Bucky knows she knows that he knows that the answer is a big resounding no. He has just has to figure out how to untangle the knots inside his brain so he can form coherent words whenever you were in front of him.

Another day, another stakeout. One would think that since the internet was so adamant in labeling Bucky and Natasha as national security threats and domestic terrorists, any one would recognize them in a hipster watering hole in the middle of Brooklyn. But as Nat had put it people are either too self absorbed or too riddled with anxiety to actually be giving someone else time of the day and she was right. They were posted out in public for quite some time now and the drinking citizens were none the wiser of their presence.

“How long until we know what the guy looks like?” he mutters, already tired of being away from his own room.

“Maybe they’re a girl. Who knows, women can be criminals too.” Nat quips, sipping on a fruity drink that was a complete opposite of her personality.

Bucky’s attention shifts when Natasha’s brow quirks minutely, invisible to most but not to his well trained eyes, toward the bar’s door. He turns slightly on his seat when his own façade cracks at the sight of you. You were being ushered inside, a full smile on your face, all teeth and lip, while you giggled at something your company says. Bucky grunts when the frame zooms out from just you, now including the guy whose hand was resting on your hip.

The guy was a complete uptown yuppie, probably sat in a cubicle the whole day that’s why he had to settle on a spray tan he thought was subtle but was completely traceable. What a shmuck. But you seemed happy to be around him though. Bucky shifts again on the bar stool, side-eyeing his partner’s amused expression.

“Don’t—“ he warns her.

“What—I didn’t even say anything.” The red head scoffs, not appreciating the accusation but it was always entertaining to see her former lover squirm. “But since we’re on that topic, seems to me that she likes the boring type. He kinda looks like an accountant or some guy who yells at charts and graphs out in wallstreet. Can’t compete with _that_ now, can you?”

“No one asked you, Romanoff.”

A smirk dances on her rouged lips as she sees Bucky’s metal hand squeeze into a tight fist. It’s too easy to play with him like this. Bucky exhales, long and exaggerated. It’s going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, your date is going well so far. You were adamant to go out with someone you met off of a dating app since your friends were keen that people were only on it for a quick hookup. He was nice, no prior records (yes, you accessed police records for personal use) and was set to getting his life straight—work, find love, settle down—the American dream.

“I’m going to get us re-fills. Be right back,” Jared says as he knocks on the table before heading to the counter, looking back to give you a boyish grin while he does.

You quickly pull out your phone to text your friend live updates while his back was turned. Bucky tenses as Jared stands beside him, summoning the barkeep. He stiffens his back while Tasha suppresses a smirk.

“Hey, there.” Nat’s voice echoes beside Bucky. “Can I buy you a drink?”

The guy leans on the counter and looks at her briefly before shaking his head in refusal, telling her he’s got it before looking away. She kicks Bucky’s foot as the guy passes the test. Moments later, the guy goes back to your table without even giving either of them another look.

“See? Nice guy. Can’t compete—“ Nat’s words get swallowed when her phone pings the information they’ve been waiting for. FRIDAY had finally IDed their target. Bucky leans over and he swears his eyes were about to pop out of his head. “Shit, I spoke too soon.”

Bucky was already out of his seat before he looks back at your table. Nat grabs his arms and clicks her tongue at him, it was a stakeout and they weren’t supposed to make a scene. She instructs him to wait and picks up her phone, yours ringing just seconds later. Nat puts on an accent, pretending to be your building super and explaining that your whole building was currently being evacuated due to a gas leak. You confirm and shoot out of your seat, frantically explaining to your date the situation. Moments later both of you are out the door. Both Nat and Bucky down the last of their drinks before following outside.

They spot you on a corner trying to hail a cab and the two supers move into action.

“Hey there!” Nat calls out to the both of you making you turn to look at her. Jared recognizes her from the bar and scoffs.

“Again, not interested, lady. I’m on a date.” He says, exasperated by the seeming tenacity of the petite woman. But you recognize her immediately.

“Natasha?” you call out, surprised by her presence when you recognize the man right behind her too. “B—Bucky?”

Jared now getting the situation suddenly grabs you around your collar, placing his whole body beside you and raising a small pistol to the two Avengers.

“What—What’s going on, Jared?” you’re taken by surprise at the sudden exertion of force. Oh, no. You’ve seen this scene unfold before in movies and you begin to shake involuntarily.

“You’re going to let me go or I’ll hurt her.” He threatens and Bucky stiffens before letting out a low growl. Nat is unphased, her expression stony. Panic gets to Jared as you kept still in his arm so he does what every idiot does when they get caught, he throws you down, before sprinting away from the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier.

“Why do they always run?” she asks to no one in particular. “I got him, take care of her.”

Bucky rushes towards where you land while Nat sighs and keeps a steady pace towards Jared’s direction, disappearing in the shadows. He kneels next to you and examines your body for injuries. You wince when he grabs your left arm, now sporting a wound.

“Ow, I landed on my shoulder bad.” You whimper as he twists to see your injury. You’re feeling woozy from both the betrayal and eating cement. “Did you see how he threw me like yesterday’s trash?”

“I did.” Bucky says through gritted teeth. Nat was smart enough to let him stay behind because even if he hadn’t seen your injuries, he would have pummeled the guy into a pulp on the act alone. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

You chuckle and sit on your behind, swaying slightly as you do and bowing your head low between your legs, making Bucky confused. Maybe you have a concussion?

“What? What’s so funny?” he asks, concern laced in his voice. He’s rubbing your back now and dipping his head low to look at your face. He’s taken aback when your head suddenly shoots up to look at him.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how ridiculous this whole thing is. ” You’re laughing louder now and Bucky smiles at you sympathetically. Bucky picks you up and positions himself to your front.

“What- what are you doing?” you try back away from him but he grabs your hand and plants it to his shoulder.

“You’re injured and the nearest safe house is six blocks away.” He says looking back at you, a smile playing on his face.

“I hurt my arm, I can walk fine Bucky.” You protest but he just shakes his head.

“Just—just humor me okay? Please?”

The way he looks at you makes your heart ache in a good way. So you do humor him and climb his back. Five minutes into walking in silence you finally spark a conversation.

“Were you and Nat going to kill Jared?” you question him quietly, cheek next to his ear.

“No, we were supposed to bring him for interrogation.” Bucky says before clearing his throat, enjoying the feel of you all over him. God, he was so touch deprived that your warmth right now was going to set him on fire. “But since he hurt you, Nat will probably hurt him back.”

“Nat’s really scary.” You hum as you imagine Nat torturing Jared and a shiver crawls up your back.

“But you don’t go around avoiding her like you do me.” Bucky retorts and you inhale air through your teeth. He chuckles at your reaction before adjusting you on his back, making you bounce slightly as if driving in his point.

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what else to do. We can’t let people know we’re together just yet before I talk to Tony. What if he fires me?” You admit, looking up and around the buildings trying to avoid this forced confrontation.

“You have your own department, I doubt that.” He mutters under his breath, squeezing your thighs a little.

“Not all of us are indispensable, okay? Plus it worked out great when it was you who suggested to _use me as bait_.” You pull on his hair for emphasis and you laugh when he yelps.

You can tell he’s sulking with the way he was being quiet so you place a small kiss on his neck. When he doesn’t give you the reaction you want, you repeat it until he speaks again.

“Stop… I’m—I’m not going to be okay if you keep doing that.” He whines and his hold on you tightens again.

“Well, walk faster so we can use the safe house for a reconciliation. Maybe I can convince you there why keeping us on the low for a little while longer will be fine?” your suggestion gets muffled by the skin of his neck.

You repeatedly convince him all through the night.


End file.
